Efficient cleaning within a container having an opening leading to a relatively deep containment volume can be difficult. If the opening is of a size that prevents one's hand from reaching within the containment volume, manual movement of a sponge or brush on an end of a relatively long handle is the standard cleaning mode. Although back and forth movement along the length of the cleaning implement is fairly easy, rotational movement of the device, and therefore the sponge or brush, is difficult because of the limited rotational movement of the user's hands/arms. Because of this, it is especially difficult to clean the bottom area of a container where the sides thereof meet a base or bottom portion.
The present disclosure provides a container cleaning apparatus that provides enhanced rotational movement of a scrubber portion using simple linear movement of a user's hand(s).
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was, at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.